The ninth digidestined
by Flair the demon dragon king
Summary: What if the tainted spirits of darkness weren't destroyed but transported to the digimon adventure universe. How would this change things?


I don't own digimon or any other crossovers or references.

The ninth digidestined

Chapter 1: Beginnings

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Digimon attacks**"

-----------

A eight year old boy with red hair wearing a pair of black shorts a matching shirt is sitting under a tree at a camp (in North American) listening to his ipod while looking into the sky. When all of a sudden two objects fall toward him. Doing the most logical thing move out of the way. The objects took out the tree and dug a twelve foot crater. Being curious he went over to look. The first figure looked like a demon with five eyes and two dragon like skulls rising above it. the other looked like a bird standing up with it's wings closed around it. suddenly the flew up and entered his chest. which caused him to go unconscious. A few minutes later he was found by the camp counselors and taken to the nurse's office.

-----------

Meanwhile in his mind

Only one word could describe it complete and utter darkness.

"So your our new vessel." said a voice from behind

The little boy turned around quickly to see a huge heavy skinned vulture with big wings with some yellow horns on top on its wings and a human in weird armor with dragon-like skulls on his hands and eyes on his shoulders, chest, knees and feet and long blond hair.

"Who are you" said the scared eight year old

"I'm Duskmon" said the humanoid

"and I'm Velgemon" said the vulture

"What's your name little one?" asked Duskmon

"It's K-K-K-K-Kaji, Kuro Kaji." the eight year old said

"S-S-S-So what are you two?" Kaji asked

--------------

After hours of explaining

"So let me get this straight you want me to go to the digital world and train to use your powers?" Kaji asked

"Exactly!" explained Velgemon with a smile (well as close to a smile as he can get)

"So where's this D-Tector" Kaji asked

"Oh yeah." Velgemon said sheepishly while Kaji and Duskmon sweat-drop

Suddenly a ball of darkness appears in front of Kaji and a D-Tector (colors black and grey) comes out.

"Now remember any digimon fractal code you digitize you'll be able to use their attacks and become more powerful, able to create new attack by thinking about them, and also we'll be training you to use your new powers." Duskmon reminded.

"So let the training begin!" Velgemon exclaimed

-----------------

Six hours of intense training later

"Incredible he mastered all my attacks in just five hours." a stunned Duskmon said looking at an unconscious Kaji

"Don't forget he made two new attacks." Velgemon pointed out

"I think he's ready for the digital world you?" Duskmon asked while turning to face Velgemon

"I think so to." Velgemon replied

"Hey what are you two talking about?" a newly awakened Kaji asked

"We were discussing if you're ready to go to the digital world." Duskmon replied

"So what's the verdict?" Kaji asked

"We believe your ready." Duskmon replied

"So it's time to go to the digital world." Velgemon Finished

"Hold up Velgemon aren't you forgetting something." Duskmon told

"What?" Velgemon asked

"The crest of darkness." Duskmon answered looking annoyed

"Oh yeah." Velgemon said

'Idiot' Duskmon thought

"Okay have a seat Kaji this will take a few minutes." Duskmon instructed

Kaji did as instructed and sat down

"Okay we told you about the tags and crests right of this world?" Kaji nodes "Okay well their was a ninth crest made the crest of darkness. Somehow this crest was teleported to our world and fused with the tainted spirits of darkness. Us (points at himself and Velgemon). That's what made us so powerful. So since your our new vessel we're giving it to you. But you must figure out it's secrets by yourself (glares at Velgemon who's whistling). But remember the power of darkness isn't evil itself but those who use it for evil ok." Duskmon explained

"Gotcha." Kaji replied.

"Ok here's the crest." Duskmon said

Suddenly another ball of darkness appeared and a black tag and crest came out (the crest is already in the tag)(the crest of darkness look just like the Homunculus's tattoo).

"Nice" Kaji said

"Okay Kaji remember the skill I taught you?" Duskmon asked

"Which one?" Kaji asked

"The camouflage skill." Duskmon said

"Oh I get it you want me to use it to sneak out of the camp right?" Kaji asked

"Exactly" Duskmon replied

"Don't you think we should wake him up so he can get to the digital world before anyone notices?" Velgemon asked

'Velgemon asked a smart question it's a miracle' Kaji and Duskmon thought at the same time

"Alright Kaji time to wake up remember you have to get to the lake before you can go to the digital world." Duskmon reminded before Kaji woke up

-----------------------

After sneaking out of the nurse's office and getting to the lake.

'Digital world here I come.' Kaji thought

All of a sudden the water rose up and opened up sucking Kaji in.

-----------------------

'Note to self know how you're going to get to a new world before traveling to it.'Kaji though sickly

Kaji then took around the forest he was in, Then he heard the sounds of a battle so he investigated. He found a large lake and right in front of him was a giant eight headed snake (7 heads made of metal and the other 1 is a normal snake head) attacking a white cat. The cat took a direct hit by the snakes. The snake grew tired of this battle so he decided to end this and started to charge for his final attack. Kaji notice this and ran toward the cat. "**Inferno Blast**" yelled the snake before breathing fire toward the cat. Fortunly Kaji made it in time scooped up the cat and got her out of the way. "Who dares interfere with the great Orochimon's battle?" Orochimon yells. Kaji ignores him and checks on the cat. "You ok?" Kaji asks. The cat nods slowly. Kaji sits her up against a tree. "So you what a fight that badly then I'll fight you." Kaji told the Orochimon before taking out his D-tector and a fractal code started to circle his left hand. "Execute Spirit Evolution" Kaji yelled. Starts transforming. "Duskmon" Kaji yelled when he finish transforming. (His version of Duskmon has red hair.) "It doesn't matter what form you take I'll still delete you" Orochimon yelled before attacking with his tail. Duskmon easily dodges this by jumping back. "**One thousand dark spikes**" Duskmon yells before stomping his foot. suddenly shadows flew up into the air and solidify into spikes and flew toward Orochimon impelling him and nearly deleted him. "Please mercy." Orochimon begged. Duskmon turned away and walk toward the cat. "fool you let your guard down." Orochimon yelled while attacking with his tail only to be caught by Duskmon's left hand with ease. "No more mercy" Duskmon said before throwing Orochimon into the air. "**Deadly Gaze**" firing energy beams from his hands and the eyeballs (9 beams in all) hitting Orochimon in his none metal head thus revealing his fractal code. Now vile serpent repent your sin and be purified by darkness fractal code digitize. After that he De-spirit evolved and went to check on the cat.

"You ok?" Kaji asked

"I'm fine and thanks for saving me." the cat replied

"No problem but are you ok to walk?" Kaji asked.

The cat tried to stand up but fell down. Seeing this Kaji picked up the cat and started carring her.

"Hey put me down." the cat told him

"No way your too injured to walk so just enjoy the ride ok." Kaji replied. the cat looked surprised that he cared about her but started to relax.

After a few minutes of silience the cat finally spoke agian

"I never got your name what is it?" the cat ask

"Kaji, Kuro Kaji." Kaji replied

"Kaji a good name I'm Gatomon" Gatomon said before falling asleep and snuggleing into his chest.

------------------

Flair: Alright prolong is done

Veemon: Hey when do I get to come in?

Gatomon: You come during a sequal to this story.

Flair: Hey Gatomon could you answer a few questions for the audience?

Gatomon: Alright

1. Kaji won't have a digimon partner

2. when he deleats a digimon it's like the Digimon Frontier's version for everyone else it's the first season version.

Flair: Thank you gatomon now if you would Impmon

Impmon: Read and review


End file.
